Golondrinas
by The Lonely Frozen Wolf
Summary: "En la vida hay altos y caídas, nada es fácil. Surquemos el infinito cielo juntos y superemos todo. Vuela conmigo hasta los confines de la tierra..." Este one-shot participa en el reto "La pareja que más me gusta" del foro Mundo Frozen. Espero que les guste.


Un pequeño one-shot que esta hecho para el reto inaugural del foro **"Mundo Frozen"** (La pareja que más me gusta)

 **Disclaimer: Frozen ni nada de ellos me pertenece solo soy una simple fan que le gusta crear locas historias en su cabeza xD**

Género: Drama, Romance

Palabras: 2713

Mi pareja favorita: ¡Helsa!

* * *

 **Golondrinas**

El olor a húmedo le cosquilleaba la nariz y sonrió al sentir el rocío impregnarse en su cuerpo. No había nada mejor para la joven rubia platinada que aquel lugar. Tan mágico como siempre lo fue.

Sintió un leve olisqueo en sus cabellos y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con los oscuros ojos de su yegua blanca pintada, Luna. Elsa sonrió y acarició su larga nariz mientras recordaba aquellos recuerdos que perforaban su mente en miles de pedazos. Silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas al recordarlo todo, lágrimas de dolor y tristeza.

Se cubrió con su brazo derecho y sollozó desesperada. El vago recuerdo de sus padres irrumpía con fuerza su felicidad y la mantenía anclada a aquella depresión.

Han pasado tres días desde aquel fatídico accidente…

Había salido con sus padres y su hermana menor. Su familia estaba demasiado feliz porque su hija mayor había clasificado a las nacionales de equitación, sueño de la joven desde que era apenas una niña. Como su primera competencia, la joven no podía estar más que emocionada y ansiosa. Después de tan arduo trabajo y entrenamiento de su parte y su fiel yegua, por fin podría darle rienda suelta a sus más preciados sueños.

Se puso sus más elegantes galas de jinete y corrió hacia los establos junto con Anna, su hermana, a preparar a Luna. En medio del acicalamiento, Anna felicitaba a Elsa por tan duro esfuerzo y deseaba ser como ella en un futuro, por lo que le pediría a su padre su propio caballo. La mayor rió ante los comentarios de su hermana y la incitó a seguir sus pasos ya que la equitación corría por sus venas y era fabulosa.

Después de terminar con Luna y prepararla para que dé una buena impresión, Elsa decidió ensillarla para dar una vuelta relajante por el campo para quitarse todo el estrés de encima. Anna deseó acompañarla, cosa que fue rechazada gentilmente por la rubia ya que deseaba un momento a solas. Anna ni se inmutó y decidió ir a arreglarse junto a su madre y a jugar con su perrito labrador blanco, Olaf.

Al ver a Anna irse, acarició la suave nariz pintada de Luna y le sonrió dándole unas palmaditas. Recibió como respuesta un bufido y la yegua movió su cabeza hacia la silla, como si dijera que ya debían pasear juntas. Elsa sonrió, tomó las riendas mientras ponía un pie sobre un estribo y se agarraba de la montura para posteriormente subir en el lomo del animal. Dio leves golpes en el vientre de su yegua y salió a trote del establo hacia los abiertos pastizales.

La brisa golpeteando su rostro y agitando su cabello que resplandecía cual perla pulida era algo que a la joven le fascinaba. Aquel aroma a flores silvestres entremezclándose con el peculiar olor a establos la hacía siempre sonreír. Se sentía libre y veloz como un pájaro en el amplio cielo.

Apresuró el paso agarrándose con sus piernas fuertemente del vientre de Luna y levantó un poco su cuerpo para tomar un impulso aerodinámico y prepararse para el galope. Los cascos resonaron con fuerza y virutas de césped quedaban atrás entremezclándose con la hojarasca otoñal. Elsa rió y gritó con fuerza emocionada, nada podía hacerla más feliz.

Luna fue deteniéndose con el tiempo hasta volver al suave paso. Elsa se apeó y se recostó bajo la sombra del gran manzano mientras su yegua se tomaba un merecido descanso mientras se deleitaba con los pastizales a su alrededor.

Elsa dormitaba feliz hasta que sintió un pequeño golpe sobre su frente. Abrió los ojos y observó a su alrededor y, ante la ausencia de alguien, volvió a recostarse. Otro golpe la hizo sobresaltar molesta y se puso de pie mientras rebuscaba con la mirada a quien le impedía tomar una siesta.

Miró al suelo y observó un corazón de manzana entre la hierba sin rasgos de putrefacción, había sido comida recientemente. Entonces otro corazón le cayó en la cabeza, haciéndola mirar hacia arriba, encontrándose con la persona con la quien menos deseaba encontrar ese día.

Se encontró con esa sonrisa burlona y aquellos ojos esmeralda rasgados que tanto odiaba. Aquel inepto jamás perdía la oportunidad de mortificarla cualquiera sea la manera. Sea con un simple corazón de manzana o ganándole en las competencias pequeñas debido a su gran desempeño con las riendas. Estaba trepado como un mono sobre una rama no muy alta, devorando gustoso las manzanas y contemplando la cómica reacción de la rubia recostada sobre el césped.

Elsa apretó los puños enojada y gritó con fuerza. —¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan infantil, Westergaard?

El pelirrojo ni se inmutó ante las palabras de la joven roja de coraje. —¿Cuándo tú podrás vencerme? –respondió mientras le daba otro mordisco a su manzana.

—¡Silencio, estúpido! Hoy te destrozaré en la competencia. Demostraré todo lo que he aprendido todo el verano, ya verás. Pero no te preocupes. Te dejaré tocar mi trofeo de primer lugar para que no te sientas mal –respondió glacial con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios.

El pelirrojo soltó una risita ante su crudo comentario. –Te falta mucho, Elsa –dicho esto, con la velocidad de un rayo, arrancó una manzana del árbol y se la aventó con fuerza. Elsa esquivó por poco la fruta y quedó perpleja ante su acción.

—¡Por qué hiciste eso, semejante idiota! ¡No juegues sucio!

—Si la hubieras agarrado, demostrarías que tienes excelentes reflejos manuales, sin embargo no lo hiciste, lo que demuestra que aún no eres rival para mí. Creo que deberías retirarte de la competencia –esbozó con una sínica sonrisa torcida. –Aún tienes oportunidad.

Elsa agitó su cabello mientras se galanteaba frente a su adversario. –Barreré el piso contigo idiota. Tú no eres rival para Luna ni para mí.

Hans bajó de un salto del árbol y se acercó hacia la rubia dando zancadas largas. Elsa retrocedió un poco algo incómoda haciendo que el joven soltara una silenciosa risa. Acto seguido, silbó hacia el viento y un relincho sonó en la lejanía. De repente un caballo pinto muy hermoso apareció entre los matorrales y saltó una valla para acercarse a su jinete. Elsa quedó perpleja ante la agilidad del animal, llevándose la mano a sus labios.

Hans golpeteó el cuello del animal amistosamente y este bufó feliz. Miró a la oji-azul y sonrió ante su asombro. –Él es Tritón, mi caballo preferido. Lo críe desde pequeño y lo entrené para hacer los mejores saltos que jamás te hayas imaginado.

Parpadeó varias veces para volver al mundo real mirando fijamente sus burlones ojos verdes. ¿Por qué nunca lo habías mostrado antes? Jamás he visto que lo hayas montado.

—Tritón ha permanecido en diversos entrenamientos en Dinamarca perfeccionando sus técnicas de salto. Recién lo trajeron ayer, me siento muy feliz por su regreso. Ya extrañaba su grandeza –se burló el enano pelirrojo mientras daba una descarga eléctrica con su mirada a la ya enfurecida jovencita.

—Solo porque tengas dinero no significa que seas el mejor jinete o tener el mejor caballo. Te lo demostraré en la competencia. Ya lo verás. Luna y yo seremos las estrellas. –refunfuñó.

—Estoy ansioso por ver su desempeño, mocosa –farfulló subiéndose al lomo del gran caballo. –Te espero en la pista –gritó mientras se alejaba a todo galope del lugar.

—Espero que te cruces con un bache y te muerdas tu larga lengua, vil serpiente. ¡Púdrete! –maldijo mientras levantaba el césped bajo sus pies. Espiró profundamente, su madre y su hermana le habían dicho que no se deje llevar por los absurdos comentarios de ese tal Hans Westergaard, pues no era más que un chico adinerado quien se creía el mejor jinete del mundo.

Para amansar su ira, pateó el grueso tronco del árbol y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Un conciso golpe la hizo enojar más, una manzana le había caído en la cabeza. Sin embargo, un frágil aleteo apaciguó su ira y se asombró al ver a un pequeño pájaro alzar vuelo desde las ramas del manzano. Contempló sus delgadas y esbeltas alas cortar las corrientes de aire mientras daba graciosas piruetas en el cielo. Esos frágiles aleteos podían llevar a la pequeña ave miles de kilómetros al sur para protegerse del intenso frío del invierno en busca del acogedor calor de la zona tropical, demostrándole a Elsa aquello que complementaba todo luego de varios años de entrenamiento en la equitación: La gracia y la fuerza pueden ser excelentes aliados.

Corrió hasta donde Luna pastaba plácidamente y subió a su lomo. De un rápido movimiento de riendas, cabalgó de vuelta a su hogar para poner en práctica su recién aprendida lección de vida, pues ya estaba decidida, le ganaría a aquel aniñado pelirrojo.

…

Ya estaba todo listo, todos estaban cambiados y preparados para el evento, el amigo de la familia Kristoff Evans ya había metido en el establo móvil a Luna y acoplarlo a su camioneta, Idun, la madre de Anna y Elsa ya tenía lista la canasta de comida y su padre ya había arrancado el auto para viajar al lugar a unos pocos kilómetros de su hogar. Incluso Olaf también estaba ansioso por el viaje. Solo faltaba la presencia de la rubia platinada quien daba las últimas meditaciones en su habitación.

Anna subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y golpeó la puerta, encontrando a Elsa sentada con los pies sobre la cama mirando hacia la ventana. Entre sus manos sostenía un portarretrato café, aferrándolo contra su pecho. -¿Elsa? Papá y mamá ya están listos. Te están esperando. Incluso Kristoff ya tiene lista a Luna. ¿Por qué no vienes?

Elsa suspiró aliviada y no desvió su mirada del cerúleo cielo despejado. –Enseguida voy, solo quería ver el cielo desde aquí –dijo soñadora.

Anna se sentó a su lado y contempló con ella el infinito manto azul. -¿Qué es lo que observas, hermana?

—Ya verás –dijo señalando entre las pocas nubes.

Una pequeña sombra cruzó el cielo como un cohete, seguidas de otras que danzaban entre las ráfagas. Las avecillas trinaban alegremente mientras daban piruetas por los aires, girando y revoloteando por el cielo. Pasado los segundos, trazaron su rumbo hacia las tierras del sur y volaron lejos, perdiéndose entre la inmensidad del cuerpo celeste.

La pequeña miró a su hermana asombrada pues jamás había visto algo tan lindo como aquello. – ¿Que eran esos pájaros Elsa? Parecían que jugaban con el viento.

—Ellas son las acróbatas del cielo, siempre jugando y divirtiéndose entre las nubes. Sin embargo ellas nunca se desvían de su objetivo. Es algo simplemente hermoso.

—Sí, yo también lo creo hermanita. Quisiera ser como una de ellas. Ser libre y volar por todas las ciudades del mundo. Si algún día lo hago, prometo traerte un recuerdo de cada lugar que conozca –exclamó la pequeña con los ojos brillantes.

La rubia rió ante esto y abrazó a su hermana mientras le revolvía su pelirrojo cabello. –Más te vale mi pequeño monstruo –gruñó juguetona mientras le hacía cosquillas.

Ambas comenzaron a reír fuertemente hasta que la bocina del auto las alertó. Agarraron sus cosas y bajaron a toda velocidad para que su padre no se molestara y posteriormente llegar tarde a la competencia.

Sus padres las recibieron gustosas y todos embarcaron emocionados. Elsa recibió diversos consejos de su padre en el camino y le aconsejaba que se calmara pues el nerviosismo le afectaría severamente en su desempeño sobre la silla.

Lamentablemente todo se fue abajo después de que el automóvil se volteara…

….

El suave relincho de Luna la conmovió un poco. Su corazón destrozado le hacía cada vez más daño, pues lo había perdido todo. No solo había perdido las nacionales, pues eso ya no le importaba nada. Había perdido a su familia.

Su yegua era todo lo que le quedaba, sin embargo no sabía si el verla la ayudaba o le causaba aún más daño al recordarle a sus padres y hermana. El dolor era incomprensible, estaba sola en el mundo y solo su fiel yegua la apoyaba. Nada podría ser más deprimente que esta triste situación.

Luna bufó al escuchar a alguien aproximándose al gran manzano donde se encontraban. Alertó a Elsa mordiéndole uno de sus mechones y ella miró entre los matorrales a alguien sentado sobre la cerca. Se puso de pie y se acercó al desconocido bien conocido. Era aquel pelirrojo odioso.

Se secó las lágrimas casi imponentes y tomó de vuelta su actitud fría y altanera. -¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí? ¿Acaso vienes a restregarme en la cara el hecho que ganaste la competencia? –esas palabras frías salieron sin pensarlo de su boca, ignorando el hecho que eran muy secas y directas. El dolor la cegaba.

El pelirrojo se quedó mirándola totalmente callado, pues no sabía cómo responderle. Ella ante esto descargó su ira y dolor acumulados ante la persona en frente suyo. -¡¿No me vas a responder?! ¡¿Es que acaso ya te consideras tan superior a mí que ya ni me puedes responder?! ¡Eres un cretino, Westergaard! –bramó Elsa sin evitar contener el llanto. –Sé que viniste para abofetearme con tu grandeza. Y pues vaya que lo has conseguido. Ya no soy nadie, tú eres todo. Lo he perdido todo. Tienes la grandeza y yo la derrota. ¡Ya lo tengo muy claro! –gritó ahogándose en lágrimas con un hilo de voz.

Las palabras herían a Hans con mucha fuerza pero él era incapaz de responder. No encontraba las palabras ideales para aquella inusual ocasión. Espiró dudoso y miró fijamente a aquellos orbes azules tan profundos como el mismo océano, ahora llenos de angustia y desesperación. –Yo no tengo la grandeza, Elsa –dijo recalcando su nombre.

Elsa se sobresaltó al escuchar a Westergaard. Siempre la trataba por apodos o insultos, mas nunca por su nombre. Incapaz de formular una pregunta más concisa logró articular unas cuantas palabras. -¿Qué dijiste?

—No tengo la grandeza. No gané la competencia –exclamó agachando la mirada ocultando una pequeña sonrisa. –Renuncié a ella –dijo levantando nuevamente el rostro para encontrarse con el de la rubia.

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa. -¡¿Hiciste qué?!

—Jamás participé. Simplemente regresé al rancho cabalgando en Tritón evadiendo los regaños de mis padres y hermanos. Me dijeron vergüenza, cobarde, idiota y otro puñado de insultos más. Igual, ya no importa.

—¡¿Dejarás la equitación?!

Hans hizo una mueca en desaprobación. –Eso nunca, la adoro. Pero ya no participaré en más competencias por fama o fortuna. Solo lo haré por diversión –dijo con total humildad en sus palabras. —Yo participaba en todo debido a las órdenes de mi familia, no por mi propia voluntad, y, cegado por mi avaricia y soberbia te he herido durante mucho tiempo. De veras espero que puedas perdonarme. Fui un total idiota.

—Hans yo…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el pelirrojo bajó de la cerca y caminó hasta la rubia. Instintivamente rodeó su frágil figura con sus brazos y la acunó en su pecho. Olisqueó el aroma a rocío de su cabello platinado mientras aferraba con fuerza sus frágiles brazos, como si le permitiera desahogarse en él. Que le cuente todas y cada una de sus penas, pues el siempre estaría junto a ella.

—Quiero que sepas una cosa Elsa. Desde ahora me gustaría ser quien te proteja, quien te de amor y felicidad. Me gustaría ser parte de tu familia. Así como las golondrinas, quisiera volar cada invierno hacia el sur a tu lado. Jamás despegarme de ti, y ver como el batir de tus frágiles alas recortan el infinito cielo. Quiero crecer junto a ti, aprender de ti, amarte a ti. Sé que he sido un idiota pero era la única manera de no mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos. Era un cobarde a l no hablar de verdad. Pero ahora he abierto mis alas y te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo, Elsa. Espero que aceptes, te amo.

Las palabras de Hans dejaron atónita a Elsa. -¿Quién te dijo eso?

Hans la miró confundido. -¿Decirme qué?

Ella rió levemente. –El hecho que yo no aceptaría volar contigo.

Ambos sonrieron y se fundieron en un largo beso mientras una ráfaga de aire otoñal los envolvía.

Mientras tanto, en el amplio cielo, dos golondrinas surcaron las nubes con dirección hacia el fin del mundo, indiferentes a lo que se encontrarían en el camino pero siempre juntas…

* * *

Ok fue una inspiración de última hora y espero que les haya gsutado :D Fue algo muy entretenido de escribir ya que tengo una fascinación con los caballos (especialmente en la equitación) y las aves (me parece lo más perfecto en la naturaleza) relacionar una historia con Helsa fue algo complicado pero me logré inspirar al ver una pareja de golondrinas volando por mi casa. Además también tomé influencia de la pelicula "Si decido quedarme" relacionandose al accidente. Mi lado romanticón ha vuelto a atacar xD

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo. Muchas gracias por leerme y pasenla super bonito. Nos vemos en otras historias :D

*Lobita se despide con una pata y se escabulle entre la hojarasca desapareciendo de la vista de todos*


End file.
